The Sensual Interfaces
by Dabesriter15
Summary: What happens when crazy Saiyans, some humans, and an android are itching to kick some nasty thoughts with there partner? The discovery of love, lust, and pure passion and loneliness. *WARNING* Rated M for sexual content and at some point language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sensual Interfaces**

**A/N: This fic was purely based off of my desire to explore a darker theme of writing… And also because I have writer's block in other stories and it's simpler to make fanfics like these. I'm very timid about this so I would like highly critical reviews.**

**The fic itself will not be in order. It will shift between different sagas and will focus on different couples throughout DBZ.**

**Lastly I do not have the pleasure of owning DBZ, that honor belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**Enjoy! -_-**

**The Trunks Saga (Beginning)**

Chi-Chi was cooking in her steamy kitchen, while awaiting her husband's arrival home. He had recently returned from Namek and she simply couldn't wait to see her husband. She was practically all alone in her house, with the exception of her son Gohan who was studying quite quietly in his room.

"Uh," Chi-Chi sighed while stirring a hot pot. She solemnly stared at the door waiting anxiously. "You thought a man would come home and see his wife before consulting anyone else."

It was nearly half an hour until her husband around and she was ecstatic to see her husband had finally come home. She rushed to his side pecking his cheeks delicately.

"Wow Chi-Chi if I knew you'd be this happy I would be gone more often." He responded, embracing his wife.

Gohan ran out of his room and hugged his father. "Why didn't you just come home with me?"

"I had some business to take care of- Were you cooking Chi-Chi? It smells great!" Goku made his way over to the table and began eating away at everything Chi-Chi had prepared. Gohan joined him.

Chi-Chi watched in happiness to finally see her family back and was hoping it would stay this way, but she could never be sure in times like these. She wanted Goku to show her directly he loved her. She didn't want to have to spell it out for him but unfortunately for her he was so naïve. Sex. Was that so hard? Couldn't he help her kick those nasty thoughts?

"Goku? Could we spend some alone time? Just you and I?" Chi-Chi asked. She noticed that Goku was nearly done with his meal.

"Sure." He replied swallowing.

Gohan furrowed an eyebrow. "When will we spend time together?"

"Tomorrow Gohan. Your mom just really misses me, that's all."

"Could we drop off Gohan at Capsule Corp.? I don't want him by himself."

Gohan ran over to his room and grabbed his textbooks. "All set."

"Alright," Goku replied. He grabbed Gohan and used Instant Transmission to send him there, and return to his house.

Chi-Chi was mystified. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Another planet." Goku replied calmly. "What do you wanna do?"

Chi-Chi cocked her head thoughtfully. "Fly the Nimbus around like we did as kids. Just aimlessly to our hearts content."

Goku nodded. "That sounds like fun."

The couple walked out of their small house and had Goku summon the Nimbus. Within a few second the cloud was in front of them, Chi-Chi getting on and then Goku.

"Nimbus, just take us around slowly." Goku demanded.

Chi-Chi latched on to Goku's shoulder, placing a hand on his muscular back. She closed her eyes and began to enjoy the pure feel of him. It was enough to make her shed tears of joy to see him again.

It was beautiful sight in the sky as the sunset was near. The sky was filled with colors of orange and cerulean, and soft white clouds resembling snow. The cool breeze made up for slight humidity and the sounds of birds chirping were soothing.

"Nimbus, bring us down." Goku commanded as the cloud began to lower.

Chi-Chi was confused. "Where are we going?"

"A private place." Goku smiled, his same old cheesy smile.

As the two finally reached ground Chi-Chi took in the scenery. The area was littered with pine trees, soft grass and a pond. She scanned the perimeter and declared no one was here. She sat and felt the grass and looked at Goku, who just happened to be removing his clothes.

"Goku what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I just wanna dip in the pond. C'mon it'll be fun!"

Chi-Chi blushed. "I don't want to go in naked, I have nothing to wear…"

Goku dived into the water and looked at Chi-Chi. "The water's fine, just jump in."

Chi-Chi sighed. Goku simply couldn't understand her dilemma since he's never had an ounce of shame nor modesty. But after remembering that Goku has seen her naked before and will be the only one seeing, succumbed to the pressure and removed her clothes.

"Now dive in!" Goku insisted.

Chi-Chi smiled. She ran forward and jumped into the pond. "It's not that bad. It's just you and me."

Goku sneered. "I knew you'd love it."

They swam for an hour, constantly swimming around each other and splashing each other. It was paradise but Chi-Chi was ready to come out. She felt her skin growing pruned.

"Alright Goku, let's get our clothes back on." Chi-Chi insisted. Goku came out of the pond and looked at Chi-Chi grabbing her clothes.

"But wait," Goku looked at Chi-Chi's breasts. "There was something else I've wanted to do."

Chi-Chi felt her face redden. "You want… sex?" She felt herself whisper on the last word. "Right here? Wouldn't you rather do this at home while Gohan's not there?"

Goku began pleading with Chi-Chi, his hands in a praying position. "No one will see or hear us. It's been awhile Chi-Chi. I've had to… you know… Pleasure myself."

Chi-Chi grinded her teeth. "Well if no one is around I guess it'll be fine."

Goku beamed, lowering himself to Chi-Chi who has begun laying on the grass. He grabbed his growing length and placed himself over Chi-Chi's body. He placed is face in between Chi-Chi's breasts, shaking his face forcefully. Finally, he made his way to her nipple licking, biting, and suckling it with every breath. Chi-Chi moaned, causing Goku to hesitate until he realized that it was pleasure.

"Just keep going…" Chi-Chi let out. "I'm fine…"

Goku placed a kiss on Chi-Chi's neck, now using his hands to fondle her breasts. He bit and sucked on Chi-Chi's neck leaving a slight bruise. His mouth was finally made his way up to her head wear he began nibbling on her ear. The foreplay continued, and Goku felt more and more excitement.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "I'm ready."

Goku slid his erection into her unshaved opening slowly, inserting inside and out. He felt himself relieving pleasure as Chi-Chi was saying his name.

"Faster…" Chi let out.

Goku obeyed, thrusting at a more moderate pace. He began pulling his penis out and reinserting to increase both him and Chi-Chi's pleasure. With the combination of Chi-Chi moaning and Goku grunting, Chi-Chi could begin to feel her climax coming on, and within a few seconds she released her juices all over Goku. But he was still strong.

"Just a few more…" Goku said plunging deeper into Chi-Chi before ejaculating in the opening. "That's better."

The two collapsed next each other, staring at each other's nude bodies.

"Chi-Chi,"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**So this is my first sex scene, and I'm pretty proud of it. Many lemons come out as sad pornos to me but I feel like this kind of contains **_**some **_**realism. I've read some fics stating "he pulled out his nine-inch cock" and "rub her enormous tits" and I honestly hate it. I also hate the word "cum" I prefer "ejaculation" or "ejaculatory fluid". I prefer "penis", "length", and "erection" over "dick" or "cock" but that's just me… But I may use it accidentally… Please review and comment on my writing style, details, or next lemons. I only use the pairings present in DBZ.**

**Goku/Chi-Chi**

**Yamcha/Bulma**

**Vegeta/Bulma**

**Krillin/18**

**Gohan/Videl**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sensual Interfaces**

**A/N: I read my last views and had taken them into consideration. I hope to really paint a picture for you guys.**

**Enjoy! -_-**

**The Beginning of the 7 years of Peace**

It was a pretty normal morning at the Kame House. Krillin was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Android 18 was lounging on the couch reading a magazine and Master Roshi was looking for a way to cop a feel on the very suspecting android. Of course what followed was clean clip to Master Roshi's jaw and the unfortunate burning of Krillin's toast.

Like I said, a normal morning.

"Breakfast is ready!" Krillin called, scraping the burnt parts of the toast off.

Master Roshi crawled himself to the table and ate the toast his former student had presented him with. "You picked yourself a feisty one!" Master Roshi let out. "I like it."

Krillin glared at his mentor. "You realize she's MY girlfriend." His bit into his toast.  
>"I'm not sharing her."<p>

Android 18 groaned. "Why did you wait until after you invited me here to warn me?"

Krillin's scratched the back of his neck nervously. "And elderly pervert is pretty off putting. I really needed you to stay."

Android 18 stood from the couch and proceeded to walk outside, wanting to take a breath of fresh air. Upon walking out she realized that it was a beautiful day outside. There was bright blue sky with a warm sun in the middle, fighting a few clouds for dominance. The beautiful wave crashed on the shore and 18 walked back inside of the house.

"Hey guys, it's gorgeous outside we should just lay on the beach." The cyborg recommended.

Krillin was on his last piece of his singed breakfast when the blonde entered. "Really? I'll get into my trunks."

Android 18 jogged to her room pulled out a bikini, quickly changed and exited the house. At first she calmly sat on the shore but of course Master Roshi had to follow her trail.

"There's a lot of sun out today," Master Roshi said. "Better let me spread some sun block on you."

18 glared maliciously at him but shook it off, waiting for Krillin who came not too long after.

"You're right, it's beautiful out here!" Krillin was gawking at the sky's beauty. "I hope you're energized 'cause I wanna spar 18. The skies clear so it'll be perfect."

18 smirked. "I'm always energized." The blue-eyed combatant rose to her feet and began to levitate. "But first you gotta catch me."

Krillin grinned and took off after her. "That won't be a problem."

The bald warrior took after the blonde who was flying circles around the island. She gradually slowed down to give Krillin more of a fair chance.

"You're really slow," 18 teased. "I'm getting kinda bored."

Krillin scowled, soaring more rapidly. When 18 was finally in his proximity he swung a swift roundhouse to the waist in which he hit. 18 giggled it off and swung downwards, plunging rapidly.

"Darn, you hit hard." Krillin said clutching his shoulder. He charged towards the blonde tackling her and wrestling her back to the beach. 18 was on top.

"So I guess I won." 18 declared. She was hovered Krillin who was engaged with something else in his face.

"Yeah,"

Master Roshi clapped. "Wrestle me next! In the same position."

18 sneered looking at Krillin. "You heard him." She then got off the monk and walked herself back inside treating herself to a warm shower.

Krillin watched the bombshell walk away in awe. "She's so amazing."

Within that time not much happened. 18 left the shower and then Krillin entered, Master Roshi visited his "adult sites" in his room and Krillin and 18 spent part of the time watching TV, until 18 traveled into her room.

"Good night." 18 said embedding a peck on Krillin's cheek.

Krillin sighed. "Can you sleep in my room tonight?" 18 could hear the hope in his voice and agreed.

"I was starting to wonder why didn't ask sooner." She walked into the bald man's room plopping herself on his bed, laying on her stomach. Krillin ogled at the sight of her in his bed and began fantasizing about all thing he'd love to do to her.

And there were a lot.

"18," Krillin began. "Do you think we're ready to go 'all the way'?"

18's eyes widened. "Well, I'd say yes."

"Do you wanna do it tonight? If you're not too tired."

"I don't get tired…" 18 teased.

Krillin removed his remaining clothes, which happened to be a T-shirt and boxers, and made his way to 18. He slipped 18's pants off, and then slid off her silk panty. He lifted his shirt and sat on the bed confused.

"What do I do now?" Krillin began blushing.

"Well I'm on my stomach so there's only one place you could go."

The anus.

Krillin wasn't very experienced in sexual acts, but he didn't think anal would be too difficult to accomplish anal pleasure. He slowly brought his penis to her anus and pushed slowly.

"Aw! Could you hurry it up this kinda hurts!" 18 complained.

Krillin began shivering. "I'm sorry you're just really tight!"

He gradually shoved his penis through her anus, propelling forcefully. He brought his hands under her body to fondle her breasts and attempted to bring his head to her ear (he's too short).

"Once… you get… it in… it's easy…" Krillin grunted.

The feeling was remarkable. Krillin loved the feeling of her soft behind cushioning his crotch with every thrust, and the moan of 18 with every breath. 18 loved the feeling of having a man who cared for her so much make love to her. It was like perfect harmony hearing each other's groans and moans so pleasurably.

"Krillin! I'm gonna… UGH!" 18 felt herself grasp his sheets, and relieve herself on his bed. "God that was great."

Krillin then slammed himself one more time before ejaculating in her anus.

"Wow, this was a dream." Krillin said. "I never thought I'd have anything like this before.

18 released the sheets she was holding onto so tightly. "Well, you earned it baldy. Just tell me when we'll do it again."

**So this is my second sex scene and again I'm proud. I think I can really pull of this realism thing in my writing. I'm trying to incorporate the suggestions into my writing so I put this scene in the privacy of their bedroom. Well read, review, and enjoy all of your sexual fantasies putting into an online webpage.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sensual Interfaces**

**A/N: I read my last views and had taken them into consideration. More sensual and less scientific.**

**Enjoy! -_-**

**The Trunks Saga**

It was a calm night at Capsule Corp. Crickets chirping, moon shining, and a cool breeze. Everything was right with the world, besides the fact that they were notified of the impending doom by androids. Not to mention Vegeta was in the gravity room training like a mad man. Not that that wasn't considered normal.

Bulma was inside quietly reading the newspaper in her kitchen. She was sipping a cup of tea while finishing a crossword puzzle. She grew fond of her silent nights. It was enjoyable to just be alone even if it wasn't for long.

Vegeta barged into the kitchen with a towel around his neck. His body dripped with sweat and all he was in was spandex shorts. Bulma secretly loved the sight and gawked at him. Vegeta took note of this.

"Woman. Don't stare at me like an idiot." Vegeta opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. He downed it seconds. The Saiyan prince ran upstairs and began showering.

Bulma grinned. "So arrogant and bold. But I love it."

The hot water poured on Vegeta's body as he clenched his muscles. As sore as they were he couldn't stop training. The only choice he had was to massage his muscles. But he couldn't do that himself.

Vegeta closed off the shower and shouted for Bulma's assistance. "Woman! I demand your immediate presence.

Bulma dropped her crossword puzzle and ran upstairs to the bathroom. She opened the door and was surprised. In front of her stood a nude Vegeta, dripping wet. She tried with all her might but she couldn't help her eyes from wandering.

"I demand a massage. When a Saiyan recovers from intense pain or training he gets stronger." Vegeta explained.

Bulma handed Vegeta a towel from the closet, let him dry his skin and brought him to her room. "Alright Vegeta, lie down."

Vegeta did as he was told and lied on his stomach. Bulma gazed at his naked bottom on her bed and his poking member in between his legs. It was exceptionally large. She estimated it was about seven inches.

"Hurry up woman! I don't have the whole fucking night."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She looked in her night stand and took out massage oil. She oiled his back, his butt, and his legs. She straddled him and began rubbing his back in large circles. She made her way down to his butt and began rubbing it the same way she did his back. This time she decided to make it more of a tease and began gripping it. She then smacked it.

"Woman! I demanded a full massage. Get my legs too."

Bulma did as she was told and rubbed his thighs and calves but it wasn't fun for her. There wasn't that same feeling of sexual excitement. But she knew one thing. She massaged his back so now she has to massage his front.

Bulma spread massage oil all over Vegeta's front torso, emphasizing on his chest and abs. She rubbed his chest side to side, watching his pecs open and close. She rubbed her way to his abs grinding on the hard surface. Her hand made their way to his hip and grasped his penis as a tease. He grew erect.

"Woman! Look what you made me do!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma's jaw dropped. She was still astounded by his size. "Well at least… Make it go down."

Bulma smiled and removed her top and bottom. They were both bare. Bulma straddled herself on Vegeta's crotch allowing all of him to enter her opening. She leaned her upper body on Vegeta's chest, her breasts pressed on Vegeta's chest. Her ear was by his mouth and she could hear all the grunts and breaths leaving his mouth.

Instinct took over for Vegeta. He flipped her over and began thrusting his penis into her. The room began shaking. He didn't care much for the noise. All he could think about was the sex he was having. He grabbed her breasts and began pounding into her. She felt herself climax knew Vegeta wasn't done. He screwed himself in one more time until he broke the bed. That's when his orgasm and ejaculation came on.

"That was amazing." Bulma said after relaxing her muscles. "You really do it hard."

"It's Saiyan instinct. I'm sure that I, being the prince, would do it best."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Alright prince."

**So here it is. Bulma and Vegeta's rough sex. I didn't particularly like writing about a man's body like that but I wanted to expand my writing style. I hope I gave it a more passionate feel than a sex ed book.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sensual Interfaces**

**A/N: Just wanted to do a little Gohan and Videl action. I want to follow a little more "Dragon Ball Z" logic so there will be a few "extreme" elements. Well that doesn't change the fact that it's still Rated M.**

**Enjoy! -_-**

**This take place after the last episode of Dragon Ball Z**

Gohan was sitting at his desk, trampled with paperwork. He tapped his chin with his pencil as he struggled to focus. He's been working all morning, now running into the afternoon. He was bored but he had a job to do.

His usual inspiration to work, his daughter Pan, was currently with her grandparents. Videl sent her as a way for her to make family connections. Gohan wasn't too fond of that idea put his dad taught him never to argue with his wife. For such a naïve man, Goku hit the nail right on the head with that one.

Videl was humming a tune to herself, walking down the halls of her home. She peeked in Gohan's room and walked herself to her husband. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She placed her mouth by her ear.

"Honey, I know you're tired. Take a nap." Videl suggested. Gohan shook his head.

"Videl, I want to. I really do. But my I gotta work." Gohan replied, writing on a paper.

Videl put her lips in a childish pout. "C'mon baby," Videl leaned closer on Gohan's back, inadvertently pressing her breasts upon him. "Just rest. You're not just some alien worker. You're human too."

Gohan's eyes widened as he felt her supple assets on his body, and instantly felt his imagination run wild with vicious, sexual thoughts. He thought of the way he would make love to her and he couldn't help the erection he felt coming on.

"Yeah Videl, I think I'll take a nap!" He nervously blurted.

Videl smiled. "Great. I was going to nap too."

Gohan felt his stomach churn. "In the same bed as me?"

Videl crossed her arms. "Gohan, we sleep in the same bed every night. It's nothing new."

Gohan began thinking of ways to persuade his blue-eyed wife, who was torturing him with erotic fantasies. He bit his lip as he felt himself grow harder, but there was no use. His Saiyan blood was telling him it was another time to breed.

"Gohan! You said you were going to nap and that's final!" Videl demanded.

Gohan felt a bead of sweat roll down his head as he stood in front of Videl. She recognized the bulge and gasped. Suddenly, his erection tore through his pants. Videl was even further shocked.

"Gohan! I guess _every_ part of you Saiyan's are strong!" Videl clutched her chest.

Gohan blushed a bright scarlet and did his best to contain his length with his hand. Videl moved his hand.

"Pan isn't here. We can do it right now."

"Videl, I don't want to force you to do it just because I'm horny. Do you really want to?"

Videl removed her top. "Yes I really want to."

Gohan began dropping his pants and thinking. "But we agreed we didn't wanna have any more kids."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Gohan, I'm on the pill. A Saiyan proof pill designed by Bulma." Videl dropped to her knees. "And I didn't think we were going to do the same thing all the time."

Videl took all of Gohan into her mouth, sucking Gohan's length as if she were a young child sucking a pacifier. She took long strokes in and out as she began stroking with her hand. Gohan walked himself over to the bed and laid back, allowing Videl to lick his head. Gohan began groaning.

"Videl this feels amazing…" Gohan let out.

Videl snaked her head up and down his member, slurping him every time. She then began jerking him, while her blue eyes made contact with his onyx grinned.

"How you enjoying yourself?" Videl smiled. Gohan clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes in sexual tension. He could feel himself releasing all over Videl's face.

Videl let out a small shriek and attempted to wipe some of his fluid off. "Gohan! I didn't want that!"

Gohan laid back on the bed. "I couldn't hold it Videl."

Videl grinned and squinted her eyes seductively. She looked below her hips and back at Gohan, giving her lips a soft bite. "Just for that you gotta do the same thing to me."

A topless Videl dropped her pants and then pulled down her panties, revealing an opening littered with few strands of black hair. Videl laid herself on the bed spreading her legs wide open. She gripped the sheets and prepared for what Gohan had in mind.

Gohan placed his face on her opening, sliding his tongue up and down her opening. Videl could feel herself moistening as Gohan's short but tender strokes hit her body. He kissed the inside of her thighs and indulgent bites to it. Gohan gave Videl pain and pleasure as she began moaning loudly.

"Gohan you could just slide it in!" Videl shouted as Gohan inserted his middle finger. What followed was the complete fisting of Videl which was a agonizing but gratifying. She loved the feeling, but his Saiyan strength was not easing the pain.

"Let's just do it normal." Videl suggested, not wanting to feel the pain any longer.

Gohan grinned and laid back on his bed and Videl crawled on top of him. She slid herself onto his manhood. She had a tight straddle and began bouncing on the Saiyan. Her breasts violently shook as she slid up and down his penis as she let out a moan. His hand trailed down her torso, tracing her curves. His hand fastened on her breasts, squishing them and playing with them. Videl finally reached her peak and let herself go all over Gohan. Gohan pulled himself out Videl and ejaculated on her stomach.

"We should do this more often." Gohan muttered.

**I like this one. IDK why tho.**


End file.
